The processing of photographic material such as film or paper involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing and drying. These steps involve the conveyance of a continuous web of film or cut sheets of film or photographic paper sequentially through a series of stations or tanks with each one containing a different processing solution appropriate to the processing step at that station.
The processing tanks of some processing assemblies utilize a series of tray arrangements which process photosensitive material by an overflow of solution. For example, in European Patent application 0762205, conveying rollers are provided above solution pans. Solution is supplied from above the conveying rollers and overflows the solution pans as photosensitive material is transported between the conveying rollers and solution pans. The overflow solution is dropped onto the next lower set of conveying rollers and/or solution pans. In this type of arrangement, as the photosensitive material is transported from the first set of rollers and solution pans to the next lower set of rollers and solution pans, both the solution and photosensitive material are exposed to air. This adversely effects the quality of the photosensitive material as it is transported through the washing apparatus. Additionally, solution exposed to air may crystallize on the rollers which also may cause damage to the photosensitive material.